Behind Sadistic Smiles
by Rojo-Conquistador
Summary: There was a time when they both questioned themselves... Apart from it, they regretted the fact that they haven't confessed to each other these simple words... "I love you." SasoIta/ItaSaso fic. Now rewritten.


**CB**: Thank god I survived those months of torture in a hellhole we call school! Well then, mina- san, I'm back! Did ya miss me?

**Itachi**: Why? Were you gone or something?

**CB**: Fxxk you, weasel!

**Itachi**: (twitch) What did you call me, punk?

**CB**: I said you're a WEASLE, _weasel_!!

**(CRASH! BANG! BOOM!)**

**Yuri**: Sorry for interrupting, dear readers. The following scenes are too violent for public viewing, so please excuse my colleagues for a while. Sincerely yours, The Akatsuki Support Staff. Now, on with the story.

* * *

It has been a real long time since Sasori had first laid his eyes on him. At that exact moment he first stepped on the Akatsuki base, the luscious raven had the puppet master feel the heartbeat of blazing emotions and passion.

He had never felt something like this before. This "feeling" was too abnormal for someone such as him to even have, considering his apathetic nature and aloof personality. He was nothing but proud of his masterpieces. But as an artist, your art must be full of life, emotions and most importantly, passion. This is the one thing he compromises with because he had non of these in the first place.

Not even once for so many years, had he smiled. No, not after the death of his parents and more importantly, what he did to himself. Sometimes, he wondered what drove him to lose every morality he had left. Alas. Regret came too late for him to see the consequences of his actions.

He thought he would be just like his creations, lifeless and dull. He'd laugh at himself to think he'll be something more than a murderous puppet who had forgotten how it felt like to be once human.

His had life changed dramatically ever since the encounter with his beloved Uchiha.

_**(Flashback)**_

**_Sasori's POV_**

_So, there will be a new recruit for the organization, huh? Tch. Not that I care. There are already more than enough fuckers for me to deal with. It's not easy to avoid Orochimaru's perverted hands from doing anything that can leave you mentally scarred for life everyday when you wake up. Ha! If this new recruit will attract that snake bastard's attention, then he has my sincerest condolences at his funeral._

**_Normal POV_**

_The Leader made his entrance along with a Sharingan-eyed raven bearing a scratched hitai-ate from the Leaf Village. Every Akatsuki member's attention shifted to him from whatever they were doing. Sasori's eyes couldn't help but widen a few (microscopic) centimeters. He had seen a lot of beautiful women before, but he wasn't attracted to any of them, no matter how willingly they had offered their bodies to him or plainly seduce him to their beds. But this "man" in from of him was the very epitome of beauty itself._

_He snapped out of his trance when he heard Orochimaru's musings._

"_Kukuku. He's a beauty isn't he?"_

"_Looks like you've got somebody else to harass other than me," he smirked._

"_Aww, jealous aren't we? Don't worry, Saso-chan you'll always have a special place in my heart."_

_Sasori gave out a firm glare, noticing the snake-man's hand latching on to his shoulders. He felt the pale, cold hand rubbing his emotionless face until..._

_CRACK!!_

"_AAAAAGH!"_

"_Get your scaly paws off me, you pervert."_

_Everyone in the room switched their attention to the pair from the Uchiha. Orochimaru was already kneeling down in pain against Sasori's iron grip on his left hand. He couldn't help but smile sadistically at the pedophiliac._

"_Alright, that's it. Break it up you two!" Pein shouted, already irritated._

"_With pleasure."_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

_Orochimaru screeched like a banshee. The sickening crack of his already broken arm made everyone cringe. They could only imagine the joints snapping into two, and twist grotesquely._

_Satisfied, Sasori left without a word to the confinement of his own room. He walked past Pein, and passed through the door, leaving the rest of them to clean up his mess._

_Itachi couldn't help but stare at his back with mild interest in his eyes. Then he gave Pein a questioning look._

"_Who was he?"_

"_Eh? Oh, that was Sasori. He doesn't look much, but hell, he's more than dangerous to make everyone here freak out BLAH, BLAH, BLAH..." _

_He didn't listen to Pein's relentless yammering. He just stood there, wondering how his life would turn out here with someone who was as sadistic as him.

* * *

_

**CB:** DUN DUN DUN!! So, how was it? Hope you enjoyed reading. R&R please!

**Sasori:** Hey, wait a minute! Don't say goodbye yet. I'm here to ask you the question that every yaoi fan girl would ask. Who's seme and who's uke?

**Itachi:** Yeah! Come to think of it, why write an ItaSaso fic when you should finish Puppy Love first?

**Sasori:** (cough) That's SasoIta to you. Hell I don't even like this guy!

**CB:** (twitch) Both of you shut up, and quit contradicting me if you two don't want to get raped by Orochimaru in the next chapters!

**Orochimaru:** (pops out of nowhere) Oooh! I'll definitely like the sound of that!

**Itachi & Sasori:** RUN FOR IT!!


End file.
